Ciego
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Dohko ve a Shion donde no debería. [Viñeta] [Yaoi]


_Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a Masami Kurumada, y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Advertencia de yaoi._

 _Dedicado con cariño a Aki, a quien hago responsable de este desvarío a pesar de que ella no quiera aceptarlo. Te quiero mucho, toma esto como un regalo de navidad (?) En fin, ¡disfrútenlo!_

* * *

A pesar de los años de entrenamiento, Dohko olvida el autocontrol y no puede evitar que la piel se le erice cuando Mu está cerca. No es necesario su contacto: Dohko es capaz de sentir su presencia por más que intente ocultarla, no en vano convivió durante mucho tiempo con quien le enseñó esa técnica y muchas otras más. Hace un esbozo de sonrisa ante el recuerdo, misma que no se toma la molestia de ocultar ni siquiera cuando ve al menor ladear la cabeza, confundido.

Dohko prefiere optar por el silencio antes de atraer al más joven a sus brazos. Este no hace ningún esfuerzo por liberarse, simplemente baja la mirada y se deja hacer. Cuando siente los labios del mayor contra los propios, momentáneamente se asusta ante aquella boca hambrienta que amenaza con devorarlo. Y una parte de sí mismo no entiende, ¿aquella brusquedad le resultaba agradable a su maestro? Porque a él, en el fondo de su alma y donde no piensa demostrarlo nunca, le gusta.

Guía al más joven al lecho de la casa de libra. Se coloca sobre él y, disimulando una ansiedad que crece como el sonrojo en las mejillas de Mu, le aparta la ropa. Él se limita a quedarse quieto, esperando que inicie. No se atreve a tocar al mayor y sabe que, aunque quisiera, este no se lo permitiría: Esa acción le pertenece únicamente a Shion, a él y a nadie más. Aunque ese nadie más se le parezca. Aunque ese nadie más pareciera desearlo con la misma intensidad que lo haría él.

Empero, el cuerpo de Mu no es como el de Shion: Su espalda no es tan amplia, su cabello no es tan crespo como para que se le quede entrelazado entre los dedos. Mu es más delgado, más delicado y fácil de quebrar, su cabello es tan lacio que le cae como lluvia sobre los hombros. Y, aun así… A veces le resulta suficiente. Justo como en ese momento.

Hay un momento en el que Mu desaparece completamente y Dohko ve a quien realmente desea ver: Shion. Mu es el Shion joven con el que Dohko se besuqueaba detrás de los pilares de los templos después de entrenar, el Shion joven que correspondía a sus caricias mientras miraba de soslayo por si llegaba alguien. Y el _"más, por favor"_ que sale de pronto de su boca, le suena a ese Shion joven, pese a que este solía hablar con mayor autoridad, como si algo dentro de sí predijera que algún día iba a gobernar no sólo sobre el cuerpo y la vida de Dohko, sino en muchas más.

Procura verle al rostro, en cuanto el menor ladea la cabeza ya sea por cansancio o un repentino pudor, Dohko se apresura a tomarlo del mentón con violencia (en ocasiones, otras, prefiere ser suave y tratarlo con un poco más de delicadeza, delicadeza que no acostumbraba usar con Shion) para que continúe con la cara fija en él: Ahí está su nariz fina, la boca entreabierta que recibe sus dedos con avidez impropia en su persona, su piel húmeda por el calor del momento…

El menor lo mira y ahí están esos ojos color verde. _Verde._ Dohko reacciona ante eso, ante la diferencia. Pero prefiere apretar los párpados para embestir con más fuerza, y los gemidos de Mu ya no se guardan, igual que hizo con Shion hace tantos años atrás, ha roto su muro, su fortaleza hasta entonces imperturbable.

Al momento de terminar, Dohko está completamente seguro de que Mu es el Shion palpitante y tangible que esperó durante más de un siglo, y sobra decir que no lo dejará ir tan fácilmente. No lo dejará ir como dejó ir a Shion, quien probablemente está revolcándose en su tumba no por saberse reemplazado, sino por _quien_ lo reemplazó.

Dohko aprieta a un jadeante Mu contra su cuerpo y sonríe de lado. Que lo perdone Shion, que lo perdonen los dioses, pero ni ellos ni la muerte podrán arrebatárselo.

* * *

 _Mi primer fanfic yaoi de Saint Seiya. Wow, la verdad es que jamás pensé llegar a escribir uno… Pero bueno, al final si pasó lol. La verdad, siento que quedó un poco raro (o MUY raro), así que sepan disculpar el posible OoC y todo lo demás. Estaba escuchando muchas canciones dispares al momento de escribirlo, así que posiblemente tuvo algo que ver (?) En fin. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios, aunque sea para decir que me odian por escribir sobre esta pareja (?) ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
